Kayla X Keegan Story
by Captain-Drigon
Summary: My first proper Lemon. Enjoy! [HEAVY SEXUAL CONTENT]


**So this is a little something something that I put together to try to make up for my disappearance. I know i have been gone a lot and that i have promised you guys a lot of things but I am having difficulty trying to get them done. I hope you can forgive me. Now that that is out of the way, I present! My very first lemon! It's not based off of anything but it is just something i decided to write. Enjoy!**

 **~Story One~**

 **The Day on the Beach**

The sun was shining bright above the golden sands of the beach. Surprisingly, Kayla and Keegan were the only people there to the exception of a few other people farther down the beach.

Kayla was laying on a soft towel under a large umbrella. She was wearing a two piece bikini that was black with hot pink stripes in the shape of a V.

Keegan was wearing a white pair of swimming trunks that had a tropical decal on them and (just so you should know) they were riding way too low on his hips. His rippling muscles could be seen clearly and his V-line was unbelievably apparent. From his bulging biceps and rippling back to his bulky chest and curvy abs.

Keegan was sitting right next to Kayla as she laid there in all her glory, just admiring her. Her ample breasts were visible and her V-line was as sexy as ever.

"What?" She asked him.

"You can't lay there like an egyptian goddess and expect me NOT to stare!" He exclaimed blushing.

Kayla blushed a bright crimson and turned over to her stomach to hide it. Her cute butt was then visible and Keegan's eyes shot right down to it.

He reached out and touched the back of Kayla's right thigh right under her butt lightly, sending shivers through her whole body. His hand trailed inward and upward, nearing Kayla's crotch.

His finger touched the cloth covered part of flesh and he rubbed. With his other hand he reached out and gently pulled her legs apart granting himself a little more access.

He pulled the cloth to the side and played with her folds. He spread them apart and rubbed them earning him a moan from his lover.

Keegan used one hand to fondle her ass and the other to play with her pussy, rubbing and occasionally sliding a finger or two in.

He pulled his hand away and flipped her over. Her tomato colored face was then revealed and she was breathing at a quickened pace. This brought a devilish grin to his face.

He placed himself between her sexy slender legs and pulled the bottom piece to her bikini all the way off revealing a sexy tan line and his "lunch." His hands slid under her bottom and he lifted her hips up into the air slightly.

Kayla's eyes gleamed with anticipation as she waited for what was about to happen. Keegan brought his head less than an inch away from her lower lips and gave a long devilish lick all the way up from the bottom of her pussy to her belly button and back, sending perilous waves of pleasure up her spine.

Keegan's tongue explored her pussy and licked every inch of it. It entered her and stretched out, going as far as it could inside of her. Trying to taste every inch that it could reach.

Her moans were long and mixed with gasps as Keegan did his worst.

"Baby...h-h-hold on…" she said in between breaths.

He pulled his head away and asked, "What is it Queen?"

"I got an idea." she stated sitting up. She took of her top revealing her perfectly shaped boobs and another sexy tanline, "Take off your shorts Papi." she demanded.

His eyes filled with excitement and lust as he did as instructed. Keegan pulled them down slowly just to tease her and as they reached the last few inches of his waist you could see the base of his rock hard dick, preparing to spring up. When his shorts came

off completely his nine inch cock sprang up and brought a wide grin to Kayla's perverted mind and a little drool to that very grin at the same time.

"Lie on your back Papi." she said.

Keegan happily obliged and lied on his back with his dick standing straight up aiming right at the heavens.

Kayla got up and sat down on Keegan's hungry lips. Before she could even sit down all the way his arms wrapped all around her thighs and pulled her down right on to his mouth. She gasped loudly at this sudden attack and moaned the second he started.

She leaned forward and grabbed a hold of Keegan's twitching boner right at the base then licked it all the way up to the tip. Her mouth enclosed around it and she sucked gently and as a result Keegan's grip on her legs tightened and he sucked on her clit hard.

Kayla moaned and put most of his dick in her mouth and sucked like a vacuum. Her tongue kissed and slid all over his dick as she deepthroated it.

Keegan's grip tightened again and he kept attacking her pussy with full force. Licking and sucking and even biting her womanhood as much as he could. He was getting frisky and allicen knew it.

She just kept sucking his dick the best she could.

Then Kayla reared back as a monstous Pulsing oragsm went in waves through her body and straight into Keegan's mouth. Her pussy clamped down and she shuddered at her lover's skill.

Before she could react Keegan's strong arms lifted her up off of his cum covered face and down onto the blanket spread eagle. He got up and pushed Kayla down with his hand wrapped around her neck squeezing to the point where she could barely breath. She whimpered with fear as she tried and failed to pull away.

"I am not done with you." he growled fiercely.

He moved his hand and placed it on her boob and pinned her down into the ground roughly. With his other hand he grabbed his dick and aimed it right at her pussy.

She couldn't do anything because of his tremendous strength but wait for it to happen.

He put the tip in her and lifted his hand to her neck and grabbed it. With his other hand he grabbed her leg and put it on his shoulder and thrusted inwards with all his might. Slamming into her waist so hard it would of left a mark.

He kept on fucking her and she would've screamed if she wasn't being choked so roughly by Keegan.

All she could do was whimper and claw at his neck and back.

Jigah groaned and moaned as he fucked Kayla's brains out. They were going at it so hard that juices sprayed out onto the blanket and nearby sand, turning it a darker shade. His hand on her neck moved upwards and he put his thumb on her lips. Her moans could be heard now as she was plowed into by her hulking boyfriend.

Slowly their climaxes creeped up on them like a cheetah in the savannah. Hers came first and it shook her to her core and she screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

"KEEGAN!" She yelled.

He pulled out and put her on all floors so that her rear end was parallel with his waist. He placed his hands on her hips and slammed into her even harder than before.

Sand around them started to shake and shift as Keegan wailed away at Kayla. She moaned and was gasping for air as her legs started to violently shake. Her thoughts were scattered and she couldn't think straight. The only thing on her mind was the feeling of pure ecstasy caused from her boyfriend's 9 inch dick. She couldn't think of anything else.

Her third orgasm for the day roared right at her faster than a bullet and hit her like a train. She yelled and it pierced the air all around the beach like a knife. Her legs and arms were shaking and she was gulping for breath.

Even though she had just hit her third orgasm Keegan didn't stop. He pulled her close with his meat still in her so his bulky chest was touching her back and her legs were spread wide open.

He started thrusting again shaking Kayla's body more than what it is shaking on its own. She started letting out more moans as his dick went deeper into her. His thrusts became more erratic and uncontrollable as he fucked her tight cunt for the third time all day.

He roared like a wild beast and as Kayla had her fourth orgasm he had his first. His cum squirted deep into her and didn't stop for a couple seconds afterwards.

After fucking like dogs they were covered in sweat and the cum inside Kayla's pussy leaked out onto the blanket leaving a permanent stain. Once they regained their breath he took Kayla off of his still erect dick and laid her next to him. A stupid grin was on her face and she had drool leaking out of the corner of it.

He bent down and kissed her lips tenderly. Both of them enjoying the aftermath of what they have just endured.

 **~~END~~**


End file.
